


Reunion

by PetitMinou



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, First Kiss, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitMinou/pseuds/PetitMinou
Summary: “Hey, I’m not the one who thought I’d just take a little stroll in akiller blizzardbecause it’s a bit harder to kill me.  Who’re you calling a dumbass?”“If you didn’tactlike a dumbass I wouldn’tcallyou a dumbass!”Al tracks Ed down after the incident with Kimblee in Baschool.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Vampire!Al AU





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Since in the vampire!Al au they couldn't be separated while on the run, I figure that Al would have to find Ed before they both leave the north. And that said reunion would be...emotionally fraught.
> 
> As always, a thousand thanks to [kylermalloy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylermalloy) and [evanescentdawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn) for letting me play in their sandbox with them!

By the time the pounding footsteps make it halfway up the stairs Ed knows exactly who it is that found him.Honestly he’s mostly surprised that it took Al a full week to track him down.The only way he wouldn’t have met back up with Al would be if he was physically incapable, and there aren’t that many clinics in North City.Even with Ed lying low, Al is smart enough to work it out.

He pushes himself up into a seated position against the headboard of the bed, mindful of his tender side, and is trying to calm his breathing from that minimal exertion when his door bursts open.Al marches in, fists clenched, a frankly terrifying glare on his gentle face.The chimeras follow him at a respectful distance, doubtless having recognized him as Ed’s brother.They look similar enough.

Ed grins at Al, aiming to defuse his temper.“Hey, sorry I didn’t catch up like I promised, I—“

“You used your _life force_ to heal yourself after you got yourself _impaled_?!” Al shouts at him.

Ah.Ed scowls at his traitorous companions over Al’s shoulder; Gorilla-san at least has the grace to look embarrassed.“Well I didn’t really have a choice—“

“If you hadn’t gone off on your own you would have, dumbass!”Al stomps across the room, an accusatory finger waved in Ed’s face.“What were you thinking, taking on Kimblee alone?”

“Hey, I’m not the one who thought I’d just take a little stroll in a _killer blizzard_ because it’s a bit harder to kill me.Who’re you calling a dumbass?” Ed snaps back, rankled.

“If you didn’t _act_ like a dumbass I wouldn’t _call_ you a dumbass!”

The chimeras are edging toward the door, clearly uncomfortable intruding on a family quarrel.Cowards.But at least that means what comes next won’t cause undue alarm.

Ed sighs, reaches over to start pulling the hospital-issue shirt down his left shoulder.“Yeah, whatever.I’ll be sure to have the next person who tries to kill me schedule it in advance with you.”

“That wouldn’t be a problem if you didn’t try to fight _mass murderers_ —“ Al breaks off, brows quirking in confusion.“What’re you doing?”

Ed leaves off trying to undo the snaps on his shirt without pulling at his bandaged side.“How long has it been since you had any?I don’t what to have to explain a bloody shirt.Plus you get grumpy when you’re hungry.”

Al stares down at him, apparently completely thrown.“Are you _seriously_ sitting in a hospital bed after almost dying, and telling me to suck your blood?”

“Yes?I don’t know what you’re not getting—ow!”

He’d been prepared for Al to bite him, braced for the sharp pain of teeth against his neck.He had _not_ been prepared for Al slugging him in the shoulder.Hard.

“I’m not _hungry_ , I’m _angry_!” Al snarls.“Besides, it’s not like you have any blood left for me to drink!”

It’s not even meant as an insult, more an honest observation than anything else, but it still snaps something Ed can usually keep deeply buried.“Hey!I could still do it if you needed me to,” he retorts, hackles up.“Don’t go writing me off just because I got hurt!”

Al raises his hands, closes his eyes like he’s praying for patience.“Do you _want_ me to bite you?Is that what you’re going for?”

“No!I mean, yes, but…I just want to take care of you.”It comes out far more plaintive than he’d meant it to.There’s a long, uncomfortable silence while Al apparently processes what he’d just said, and Ed ducks his head to hide his blush behind the curtain of his loose hair.

Finally Al sighs.“I was really worried about you.”

It’s technically not an apology, but then, Al apologizing for yelling at him might be the one thing that could possibly embarrass Ed more at this moment.He feels the side of the bed dip under Al’s weight, but it still takes him by surprise when he feels a head rest on his shoulder.

He doesn’t quite manage to suppress his flinch, still keyed up from their argument, and Al retreats instantly.“Sorry, I just…”

“No, don’t.”Ed manages to grab his wrist before he escapes entirely, keeping him seated.“C’mere.”

Al only meets his gaze for a second, but damn, he can see the pain in those big brown-gold eyes.It clenches around Ed’s heart, a strangulating fist.

Trying to put his body weight into pulling Al back to him sends an unpleasant twinge through damaged abdominal muscles, so Ed is reduced to repeated light tugs.“I trust you, Al, you know I do.”

“I know.”He doesn’t sound entirely convinced, but he finally relaxes down into a hug.

Ed returns it with his left arm, using his right to keep himself braced upright.He can feel the tremor in Al’s breathing, can tell the younger is fighting back tears, but pretends he doesn’t notice.

By the time Al lets go his eyes are dry, though that’s small comfort when he pulls back just enough to scowl at Ed.“No more chasing mass murderers alone.”

“He started it.”

That gets a laugh out of Alphonse, startled and quickly smothered, and then it just…happens.

Ed honestly couldn’t say which of them it was that leaned in—maybe both of them did.All he knows is that it’s natural as breathing, tilting his head and letting their lips meet in something that lasts just too long to be excused as brotherly.Al melts into it with a happy little noise, swaying forward before he goes tense.

No.No way.Ed knows what he’d felt, what he’d heard, and he’s not going to give Al an instant to second guess himself.He chases Al’s mouth, catches his bottom lip between his own.He can feel the beat of Al’s heart like this, light and jackrabbit-fast.

It’s _his_ blood, _his_ brother, his _everything._

Al’s hands come up to clench on his collar, lips parting when he kisses back desperately.He leans into it, pushing Ed back into the bed frame.That sends a lance of pain through his side, and he hisses through his teeth.Al immediately starts to pull back, probably about to apologize, and Ed hauls him back in with a hand in his hair.It’s getting shaggy, long enough to tangle his fingers in.Maybe he can talk Al into keeping it that way.

Right now, though, he’s far more interested in the way Al’s mouth opens to him, wet and eager—

Heavy footsteps on the stairs startle them apart.

By the time the chimeras make it back to the room Ed is scooted back down in bed, the blankets drawn up to his chin.Al is standing at the end of it, cheeks flaming as he adjusts the corners of the sheets.

Ed’s sure they can see how red he is; from the burning of his skin he’s blushing all the way up to the tips of his ears.

They look from one brother to the other, and oh no they _know_ , they must know—

“Heinkel, Darius, thank you for your help.”Al’s voice is steady, though his hand shakes when it rests on Ed’s foot through the blankets.

“So you decided not to kill him, then?”

Ed doesn’t see which of them asks; his attention is entirely caught by the way Al’s fingers tighten around his ankle.

“No, no,” Al laughs, a bit strangled.“This discussion isn’t over, though.”

That’d addressed to Ed.He scowls at his brother over the hem of the blanket, but once Al looks away he can’t help the small smile that he tucks his head to hide.Maybe continuing their “discussion” won’t be so bad…

**Author's Note:**

> Writing blog is konekowrites.tumblr.com and I am always down to chat ideas or take prompts!


End file.
